


Chaos Theory, Act I: Meeting of Minds

by mavericklaw



Series: Red Alert: Chaos Theory [1]
Category: Command & Conquer (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Familiar Faces - Freeform, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Post-Psychic Dominator Disaster, Psychic Legion, Soviet Union, Timelines Merged, World Domination, Yet Another War, allied nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavericklaw/pseuds/mavericklaw
Summary: Three years have passed since the end of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. The Allies and Soviets are working together to rebuild what was lost, despite mounting tensions between the superpowers. Yuri's plan for world domination may have been thwarted, but the unprecedented resurgence of his psychic armies - led by Yuri's ruthless "disciple", Alastor - across the globe yet again pits the Allies and Soviets in a desperate struggle to stop the resurgent Psychic Legion from subjugating the world.





	1. Author's Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mentalmeisters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mentalmeisters).
  * Inspired by [Mental Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357975) by Mentalmeisters. 



Thank you for taking the time to read this.

This work is inspired by the _Yuri's Revenge_ mod  _Mental Omega_ (MO), and some of the story elements may contain similarities with MO's own plot, but I'll try to ensure this doesn't happen.

The storyline takes place after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster, and will restart the conflict between the three major factions from _Yuri's Revenge_. The story will be told through a prelude and three major acts. You can find a short summary of these acts in the series description.

Please note that due to time constraints and my own struggle with a major creativity block, updates to the story may not be regular, as is my other works of fanfic here on the site. I do apologize in advance for this delay.

At any rate, I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Constructive feedback is much welcome in order to improve the story and my own writing skills, so feel free to drop a comment if you wish.

**Glory to the Motherland!**


	2. Prelude to Chaos I

_November 12th, 1973._

It was a merry evening gala at the White House, celebrating the joint Allied-Soviet victory over the madman Yuri in a decisive battle in the Antarctic. Distinguished guests from around the country and even the world have come together to feast and make merry over what is considered to be the most important armed conflict in the history of the world. Senators, senior officials, army commanders, diplomats: it almost seemed as if everyone of some standing chose to attend this illustrious event. Premier Romanov, however, was absent; he had extended his regrets that he could not make it, citing internal affairs that needed his attention.

Regardless, guests were enjoying themselves with food, wine and small talk. The walls echoed with merry, raucous voices, especially now that the dance floor had been opened to all. Part of the European Council had congregated in the Oval Office to sit and dine with President Dugan, as he regaled them with stories of the heroic commander who helped win the war. The Soviet delegation, initially keeping to themselves, were a little more keen at opening up, sharing a drink and a laugh with members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Meanwhile, other representatives of the World Socialist Alliance were quite happy to keep to themselves.

Professor Albert Einstein, sitting alone away from the hustle and bustle of the other guests, knew better that this peace was short-lived. If anything, with Yuri out of the picture, the superpowers would soon be embroiled in yet another conflict if they had it their way.

The outcome of the war was inevitably changed with Yuri's own plot revealed to the world. The Soviet invasion of American soil was permanently halted before it was ultimately cancelled following the treaty ratified in London. Romanov may have spared the Soviets a crushing and humiliating defeat had it not been for the treaty, but politics are a fickle game.

That wasn't important now. As he sat alone in the Rose Garden, the rest of the world carried on with its daily routine, even in the aftermath of Yuri's failed plot. A glass of champagne rested in his hand, but he was in no mood for gallivanting the way the others did. The President's dog, Chester, lay beside the Professor's feet, quietly watching his surroundings, preferring being comfortable with the German scientist than with strangers trudging around his house.

Einstein looked around him, too, picturing familiar faces pacing back and forth in his lab. Most of his dedicated science team were dead now, either mind controlled and forced to serve as underlings in Yuri's mindless army, or grinded into paste and synthesized to fuel Yuri's sickening war economy. Many others have moved on to other things, or enlisted in the military, or tried to reintegrate themselves into society once more now that there was no longer a threat looming on the horizon. Could he blame them? They were only scientists, after all, not men of war. He himself never did sign up to build death machines for the Allies, but with dictators and psychotic megalomaniacs threatening the world, did he have a choice?

It was times like this he wondered if his past actions had indeed changed the world for the better. It seemed like the best course of action, didn't it? One man could forever alter history in a single moment. One man was enough to make history. And history always held them with such high regard, even if they were monsters themselves. No one could have imagined it to be that way; no one could have anticipated that history was in the making, even with such small steps.

Chester groaned softly, possibly bored with how the rest of his evening was turning out. Einstein smiled and gave Chester a treat and a few pats on the head. "Time will tell," he mumbled to no one in particular. Chester licked his hand as he let it rest on his knee. "You wouldn't understand, my little friend. Some things... some things are just far too complex to explain. Best not to confuse you,  _ja_?"

 _It would not do much to erase the burden I bear, or the shame of never knowing what the future now holds_.

As he scratched Chester's chin - much to the dog's delight - a familiar voice piped up from amidst the throngs within the White House walls. "Professor? Are you alright?"

Mildly surprised, Einstein turned to look and saw Lt Eva Lee approach him, resplendent in a pearly white evening gown, her dark brown hair flowing freely down past her shoulders. Chester got up and sauntered over to her feet, and she bent down to say hello.

"You seem awfully quiet today," she remarked as she stood up to approach him. Chester decided it was a nice time to head back in and lounge in his basket while the two of them talked.

Einstein smiled, rather weakly, " _Nein_ , _frau_ Eva, just a little tired, is all. Thank you for checking on me."

"Do you want me to call a cab? Maybe an early night will help."

"Oh, that won't be necessary,  _ja_. I will be fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"You haven't been drinking on your own, have you?"

He chuckled, putting his glass aside before turning back to her. "Well... I have not had a proper drink in some time,  _ja_. Not wrong to indulge ourselves sometimes,  _nein_?"

"Just as long as you remember how much you've had." She smiled; Einstein always thought she had perhaps the brightest smile of all. Did the commander ever notice that, he wondered. "I wouldn't want to be the one dragging you to your flight back home."

"Fear not," he replied, eyebrows raised, eyes wide with delight. "I can handle  _mein_ -self. This is only... um,  _mein_ second glass so far."

Eva nodded, still smiling sweetly. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Well, if you don't feel well, please do let me know, Professor."

He smiled again, patting her hand lightly. " _Danke schon_ , Lieutenant."

She smiled back and rose up to rejoin the others. As she walked on, Einstein called out to her," Oh, Lieutenant?"

She quickly turned back, a concerned look on her face. "Something, Professor?"

He scratched his head. "Well, um, do you... are you familiar with the name... Adolf Hitler?"

She thought for a while. "No," came her reply, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. Is he a friend of yours, Professor?"

_A friend of mine? M_ _y dear, if only you knew..._

"No, no, just... just asking, that's all.  _Danke_."

She nodded, slightly confused, and walked away, looking back once or twice at the Professor. As she disappeared from his sight, his worries returned from the depths of his mind, drowning out the sounds of his surroundings.

Einstein sighed and downed the rest of his champagne, resigned to the fact that he would never know if his actions were justified. But, if he had any opinion on the matter, he felt he had written this future its death warrant with that one decision.

"Time will tell," he mumbled to himself. "Time will tell..."


End file.
